


Christmas Bells

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (1976)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Missing family at Christmas, Past Loss of a parent, Sympathy, Vignette, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny does his best to give Laverne a special Christmas memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emily L. for the [knapp-street.org](http://www.knapp-street.org) annual holiday fic exchange.

The winter wind whirled outside the windows as the Pizza Bowl prepared to close for the evening. Business had been a bit slow during the holiday season, and only a few customers lingered as Laverne listlessly wiped a dishcloth across a table, brushing a few lingering crumbs to the floor. Lenny looked over at her from the doorway, where he was wrapping a threadbare old scarf around his neck.

"You look a little glum, Laverne," he observed. "Cat you got you down?"

She shrugged, smiling a little at the slightly mangled idiom. "Nah, I'm okay. It's just with Christmas comin' up, I get to thinking about stuff."

Lenny stopped fussing with his scarf and dropped into a nearby seat. "What kinda stuff?"

"Oh, you know." Laverne took a seat across from him, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke. "I just... kinda really miss my mom at Christmas."

Lenny nodded. Growing up without their mothers was something they'd always had in common, though they rarely talked about it.

"I was so little when she died I don't really remember how we spent the holidays," Laverne continued wistfully. "Pop said she always used to sing Christmas carols while they decorated the tree. Maybe it's kinda silly, but every time I hear Silver Bells, I feel like she's watching over me."

"I don't think it's silly," Lenny replied earnestly.

She smiled a weary smile. "Thanks Len. You're a good friend."

 

Nothing else was said about it that day, and the subject wasn't brought up in the intervening weeks until Christmas day finally came. Laverne and Shirley had already exchanged their simple but heartfelt gifts, and Laverne was stepping out to get rid of the morning's detritus - Shirley insisted on opening her presents carefully and neatly, much to Laverne's frustration - when she nearly tripped over a small package left in front of their door. The loosely tied red string bow and last week's Sunday funnies used as wrapping paper left little doubt of its origins.

"What's taking so long?" Shirley called. "Your eggnog is getting warm."

Laverne picked up the package and headed back into the apartment, wrapping paper forgotten. "Looks like Lenny and Squiggy left us a present here."

Shirley rolled her eyes fondly. "Probably one of those bottles of perfume that would eat the chrome off a car fender. Let's see it."

Laverne tore off the wrapping and opened the box, pulling out a piece of crumpled tissue paper to reveal a few pieces of greenery wrapped with a red velvet ribbon, tied to a small brass bell. The ribbon was tied in a loop so it could be hung.

"What a lovely ornament," Shirley gasped. "Are you sure it's from Lenny and Squiggy?"

"Actually, I think it's just from Lenny," Laverne responded once she could speak again.

"I guess those boys can still surprise me," Shirley admitted. "Why don't you hang it on the tree?"

 

A few days later, Laverne found Lenny at the Pizza Bowl, watching Squiggy try to flirt with girls using a sprig of rather wilted mistletoe. "He knows that doesn't work after Christmas, right?"

Lenny just shrugged. "Hope springs eternal."

"Yeah, I guess." She leaned in a little closer so she could whisper to him. "I got your present."

"Yeah?" His face brightened, a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. "I was hoping you'd like it. I know it wasn't silver, but I had to put in overtime at the brewery just for the brass-"

Laverne cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love it. Thank you."


End file.
